CENA, BAILE Y OSCURIDAD
by natokine
Summary: Castle prepara una noche especial y de sorpresas para los dos... Y Kate no se quedará atrás.
1. DÉJALO EN MIS MANOS

Kate estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Odiaba no resolver un caso y en este no solo parecían estar muy lejos de resolverlo sino que en vez de avanzar, retrocedían. Todavía no sabían quien era la víctima, no tenían ningún sospechoso ni pistas. Y el arma no había conducido a nada, solo a hacerles perder el tiempo, lo cual seguramente era parte del plan del asesino. No habló durante casi todo el trayecto a la comisaría.

Castle la conocía bien y sabía lo que podía estar pasando por su cabeza. También sabía que romperse la cabeza pensando sin tener elementos era agobiante y solo empeoraría las cosas. Miró la hora y consideró que lo mejor sería distraerla un poco para que luego pudieran rendir mejor el resto del día. Mientras esperaban en el tráfico, Castle carraspeó.

- Kate, vamos a comer algo, ya es más del mediodía.

- Podemos comprar algo por el camino. – le contestó un poco ofuscada.

- No es eso, necesitas distraerte un poco.

- Distraerme es lo que menos quiero en estos momentos.

- No dije que quieras, dije que necesitas. Tienes que despejarte un poco para ver con más claridad las cosas. Si seguimos así, no vamos a llegar a nada.

Kate se quedó callada y se concentró en conducir. Castle pensó que no le haría caso pero cuando se dio cuenta, estaban llegando a Remi's.

- No nos quedaremos mucho. – le dijo tajante.

- Está bien. Siempre y cuando prometas no hablar del caso. – le pidió. Kate rezongó pero finalmente aceptó.

Salieron del auto y una vez adentro del local, se sentaron en un lugar apartado.

- Si no quieres que hable del caso, ¿de qué quieres hablar? – Castle estaba por hablar pero fueron interrumpidos por la camarera, que les tomó el pedido y luego se retiró.

- No se… Podríamos hablar de lo hermosa que eres y de cómo te extraño. - le dijo con una leve sonrisa.

- Vamos Castle, hablo en serio. – lo regañó ruborizándose.

- Yo también. – la tomó de la mano y se la acercó para darle un beso. - ¿Tienes algo pensado para la noche?

- En realidad, ni lo había pensado.

- Me alegro. Me gustaría llevarte a comer… y podríamos ir a bailar, ¿quieres?

- Lo de comer afuera… preferiría comer en casa si no te molesta. Pero acepto lo de ir a bailar, hace mucho que no salgo.

- Grandioso porque desde que te vi bailar hace más de un año, cuando fuimos a ese club, me muero por repetirlo. – le miró con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Eso? No creo que fuera para tanto… aunque sí recuerdo que mirabas algo que no debías. – le reprochó.

- Oh, créeme que lo fue… y si, estaba mirando. ¿Realmente no pensabas qué me provocaría que te movieras así? – le preguntó. Ella se mordió el labio conteniendo una sonrisa traviesa.

- La tentación era muy fuerte, no lo pude evitar. Sólo estaba jugando contigo.

- Y lo hiciste muy bien, debo decir. Con ese cuerpo, tienes que medirte. Creo que no tienes idea de lo que provocas en los hombres. – le advirtió. Ella lo miró sorprendida. Pensaba que por haber sido un mujeriego, estaría acostumbrado a esas cosas. Pero en vez de eso, reconocía que hasta sus gestos más sutiles eran capaces de despertar su imaginación. – Con respecto a la cena… - continuó sacándola de sus pensamientos. – …acepto que sea en tu casa pero yo me encargaré de todo.

- Mucho mejor para mi entonces.

- Voy a necesitar que me prestes tus llaves. – le avisó extendiendo su mano. Kate le miró la mano pensativa.

- Eso no será necesario. – le dijo finalmente. Castle iba a preguntar por qué pero justo llegó la comida y Kate siguió con otro tema. - ¿Ya tienes pensado donde me llevarás a bailar?

- Si, pero es una sorpresa. – dijo empezando a comer.

- Por lo menos dime como tengo que vestirme. – Castle lo meditó.

- Puedes ir con algo parecido a aquella vez, con eso será más que suficiente.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres decirme?

- Seguro, ahora come. – Kate rezongó por lo bajo y luego se dedicó a comer.

Cuando terminaron, Kate lo dejó en la comisaría y se excusó diciendo que se había acordado de que tenía que terminar un trámite. Él la quiso acompañar pero ella prefirió que se quedara ahí a ayudar.

Mientras esperaba, se puso a hojear unos registros bancarios en busca de algo que hubieran haber podido pasar por alto. Después de un rato decidió que necesitaba desesperadamente un café así que se levantó y se dirigió a la sala de descanso.

La comisaría estaba muy tranquila, casi desierta a excepción de algún que otro agente concentrado en llenar algún reporte.

En ese momento llegó Kate, que lo buscaba con la vista a la vez que miraba si alguien los estaba observando. Entró en la sala de descanso, le agarró la mano y le dio un juego de llaves. Se acercó a su oído. – Puedes quedártelas, no las pierdas. – le susurró. Luego le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su escritorio.

Castle no tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar. Cuando se dio cuenta del significado de sus palabras, sonrió y rápidamente se guardó las llaves en el bolsillo… sus llaves, del apartamento de ella.

Terminó el café que había estado haciendo y preparó otro para ella. Después de pasarle el café se sentó a su lado para seguir con los informes.

Esposito y Ryan habían vuelto al barrio para ver si encontraban a alguien que no hubiese estado la primera vez y chequearon todos los accesos que se pudiera tener al edificio, incluyendo los más inverosímiles.

A eso de las 5 de la tarde, Castle se levantó con la idea de irse. Pero antes, se acercó un poco a ella, sin llamar la atención, y le habló despacio. – Me voy, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, ¿quieres que te prepare otro café antes de irme?

- Me vendría muy bien. Esto de estar sentada todo el día leyendo es peor que correr una maratón. – Castle fue a preparárselo y se lo dejó en el escritorio. Esposito y Ryan ya habían vuelto, un poco frustrados, aunque habían traído algunos datos para chequear. Castle tenía que decirle algo más a Kate pero no quería llamar la atención de ese par, que estaba muy atento. Agarró un papel y escribió:

_Detective, nos vemos a las 8._

_Cuando llegues toca el timbre, no entres._

_Es una sorpresa._

_I L Y_

_ RC._

Le pasó el papel. - ¿Me podrías hacer el favor de averiguarme esto? – le dijo aparentando normalidad. Kate tomó el papel intrigada y lo leyó. Se mordió el labio.

- De acuerdo… pero recuerda que es un ida y vuelta. – le dijo en clave, refiriéndose a que ella también lo amaba.

- Te lo agradezco. – y dirigiéndose a todos. – Tengo cosas que hacer así que me retiro. Nos vemos mañana. – Saludó con la mano y fue camino al ascensor.

Se dirigió primero a su casa para buscar algunas cosas que necesitaría, después pasó a comprar las cosas para la cena y por último se dirigió a lo de Kate.

Cuando sacó las llaves se dio cuenta de que tenía un llavero en forma de placa de policía en miniatura. Inspeccionándola mejor notó que se abría y dentro tenía una foto. Nada más ni nada menos que una foto de ella, en primer plano, donde se le veían esos hermosos ojos que tanto le encantaban.

Kate estuvo un rato más revisando los informes y cuando terminó, sin encontrar nada, decidió ayudar a los muchachos con los datos que necesitaban. De esa forma, si no conseguían nada, por lo menos podrían irse todos más temprano. Y de todas maneras, tenía que hacer tiempo hasta las 8.

Castle entró al departamento de Kate y vio que le faltaba un poco de orden. Supuso que era por la pesadilla que había tenido la noche anterior. Dejó las cosas en la cocina y subió la ropa y el bolso a la habitación. Después decidió que lo mejor sería primero ordenar y preparar el lugar, luego cocinar y mientras todo se cocinaba, se ducharía. Se puso manos a la obra.

Cuando finalmente salió de la ducha, no se vistió, por dos razones. Primero que no quería que la ropa se le ensuciara y segundo porque no quería que ella lo viera ya preparado cuando llegara. Divisó su pijama, el cual se encontraba en el medio de la cama, arrugado junto con las sábanas. 'Durmió abrazada al pijama', pensó y eso le sacó una sonrisa. Se puso únicamente el pantalón. Antes de bajar a ultimar detalles de la decoración y la comida, armó la cama.

El equipo había terminado de chequear la información que tenían a eso de las 7:30 PM. Desgraciadamente, una vez más no habían llegado a nada. Acordaron que era suficiente por ese día. Cuando se estaban retirando, Kate recordó que si salían a la noche le costaría levantarse temprano, necesitaba una excusa para llegar tarde así que simuló que estaba un poco descompuesta. Espo y Ryan la vieron tan adolorida que se preocuparon pero ella dijo que lo único que necesitaba sería estar en su casa tranquila y una buena noche de sueño. Los muchachos le dijeron que no se preocupara, que si al otro día se seguía sintiendo mal, que ellos se ocuparían de la investigación. Misión cumplida.

El tránsito estaba fatal así que llegó a su apartamento a eso de las 8:20. Castle le había pedido que toque la puerta pero ella se moría por ver lo que había hecho dentro. Abrió la puerta lo más despacio que pudo y cuando pensó que lo lograría, algo trabó la puerta y luego empezó a cerrarla. Enseguida, él se asomó.

- Te pedí que tocaras la puerta. – le recordó. – No puedes ver, es una sorpresa.

- Vamos, Castle. Quiero subir a alistarme. Déjame pasar.

- No. Tendrás que entrar con los ojos cerrados.

- Ni se te ocurra pensar que subiré las escaleras con los ojos cerrados. – le dijo ella. Castle lo pensó.

- Entonces, yo te cargaré hasta arriba. – miró el pasillo para ver si había gente y salió. Kate no pudo evitar echarle una mirada. Estaba terriblemente sexy medio despeinado, con el torso desnudo y descalzo. Aparte, ese pantalón le quedaba muy bien.

- ¿Vas a quedarte toda la noche con esa ropa? – se le acercó y lo abrazó fuertemente. – Por mi, encantada. – Él le sonrió y le dio un beso.

- No quería que me vieras todavía. Bueno, veamos como hago para cargarte escaleras arriba. – Pensó un poco y después quiso agarrarla de la cintura para cargársela al hombro pero Kate retrocedió.

- Ni se te ocurra, piensa en otra. – le advirtió.

- De acuerdo… súbete a mi espalda. – le dijo dándose vuelta. Ella se imaginó la situación y se le ocurrió una forma más segura y por qué no, más divertida.

- No está mal pero es el ángulo incorrecto. Será más seguro por delante. De esa forma, si pierdes el equilibrio nos caeremos hacia adelante.

- Ese ángulo me gusta mucho más. – le dijo levantándole una ceja.

Se pusieron uno frente al otro y Kate levantó una pierna para que él la sostuviera. Sin embargo, no sabían muy bien como seguir.

- Es complicado hacer esto en el aire.

- De acuerdo, probemos algo. – le dijo él. Miró a ambos lados del pasillo cuidando que no hubiera nadie mirando. La acorraló contra la pared y la besó apasionadamente. Mientras, bajó un poco el cuerpo y la agarró de los glúteos para levantarla. Instintivamente, Kate levantó ambas piernas y le rodeó la cintura. Entonces, él dejó de besarla y le dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción. – Funcionó.

Kate rápidamente se bajó indignada por ser tan predecible ante sus caricias y su tacto.

- Vamos Kate, no te enojes. No es algo malo que nuestros cuerpos reaccionen ante el otro. Es como cuando te muerdes el labio.

- ¿Que pasa cuando me muerdo el labio? – le dijo extrañada.

- Lo haces cuando te reprimes. Por ejemplo… hoy lo hiciste cuando leíste la nota que te dejé. Eso me hizo ver que te gustó lo que puse y que te morías de ganas de besarme, ¿me equivoco?

Kate lo pensó y se dio cuenta de que estaba en lo cierto y se odió por eso. Le daba vergüenza ver como la leía y se daba cuenta de todas sus reacciones. Golpeó suavemente su cabeza contra su pecho y lo abrazó.

- Odio admitirlo pero… es cierto. – le dijo casi en un susurro. – Yo no noto ese tipo de cosas contigo, por lo menos no tan claramente.

- Es que yo soy más directo y si quiero algo, te lo digo o simplemente lo hago sin consultarte. – le dijo para molestarla. Kate levantó la vista para regañarlo por decir que hacía lo que quería. – O te preparo café. – continuó. Ella relajó la cara y asintió… esa seña la conocía bien. – Bueno, ¿vamos de nuevo? No pienses en nada, sólo concéntrate en mí. Kate asintió.

Castle volvió a mirar a los lados y la acorraló contra la pared. La besó de nuevo con intensidad y vio que ella se dejaba llevar. Entonces volvió a bajar un poco el cuerpo y la agarró nuevamente para levantarla. Otra vez y sin darse cuenta, ella levantó las piernas para abrazarse a él. Esta vez, el beso duró un poco más. Ambos se estaban dejando llevar. Castle reaccionó y dejó de besarla, un poco agitado. Miró y vio que habían logrado la posición de nuevo.

- Infalible. – le dijo con una sonrisa. Kate se mordió el labio. – Ahí esta de nuevo, por mi no te reprimas. – Kate le sonrió. Se abrazó fuerte a su cuello y se acercó a su oído.

- Ya quisieras. Entremos antes de que alguien nos vea. Aparte, tengo hambre.

- De acuerdo. Una última cosa… ¿puedes sostenerte sola? Necesito mis manos. – le pidió. Kate se aferró con brazos y piernas mientras él sacaba un antifaz para dormir. – Para asegurarme de que no veas nada. – Se lo puso. – Bien, aquí vamos.

Entraron y llegaron al pie de la escalera sin problemas. Antes de subir Castle se acomodó y la agarró un poco mejor. Mientras subía Kate empezó a jugar con su cuello, le lamía y mordía la oreja, detrás de ella, el cuello. Cuando estaban por la mitad Castle estaba muy agitado.

- Ahora veo por qué estabas preocupada de que pierda el equilibrio. – le dijo. Kate sonrió sin apartarse de su piel y lo mordió suavemente en el cuello. - Kate, si no quieres que nos caigamos, deja de hacer eso. – le dijo.

- ¿No te gusta? – le susurró con voz sensual.

- El problema es que me gusta demasiado y vamos a terminar por matarnos. Por lo menos aguanta a que llegue arriba.

- No veo que tendría eso de divertido. – se burló.

- Ja-ja-ja, muy graciosa. – se quejó. Respiró hondo y siguió subiendo.

Una vez en la habitación, se tumbó sobre la cama apoyándola delicadamente sobre ella. La posición en la que estaban era muy sugestiva y Kate quiso torturarlo un poco más así que empezó a besarlo de nuevo. Castle le siguió un poco la corriente pero notó que estaba empezando a excitarse demasiado, más sabiendo que ella tenía los ojos vendados. Era jugar con fuego.

- Será mejor que te prepares. Tengo que ver la comida. – le dijo separándose de ella. Kate se sacó el antifaz y se irguió apoyándose sobre los codos.

- ¿No eras tú la comida? – le preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Yo puedo ser el postre si quieres. – tomó su bolso y un traje que estaba colgado y enfundado. Se dirigió a la puerta y antes de cerrar se dio vuelta. – Cuando estés lista mándame un mensaje o una señal para saber que estás por salir así me acomodo. – y sin más, cerró la puerta. Kate se dejó caer en la cama suspirando y tratando de calmarse.

Castle bajó, miró la comida y luego fue hasta la oficina para cambiarse.

Kate eligió su ropa detenidamente y se fue a preparar. Lo hizo lo más rápido que pudo porque la curiosidad y la ansiedad la estaban matando. Cuando estuvo lista, le mandó un mensaje al celular como le pidió. Castle revisó que todo estuviera listo y le avisó que podía bajar.


	2. SORPRESAS Y CONFESIONES

Cuando salió de la habitación se quedó mirando asombrada el salón. Solo estaban iluminados por velas que había por toda la casa. Se notaba que también había estado ordenando un poco. Había puesto los platos en la mesita ratona y la había decorado con flores y más velas. Todo creaba un ambiente muy romántico.

Al verla salir, Castle se quedó sin aliento. A veces le parecía que no podía ser más hermosa y de repente, le demostraba que estaba equivocado. Tenía un vestido rojo oscuro ajustado al cuerpo que le llegaba hasta casi la mitad del muslo y con un escote delicado pero sugestivo. Se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo sabiendo que ella lo amaba.

Cuando Kate empezó a bajar las escaleras lo vio y tuvo que detenerse para mirarlo bien. Tenía puesto un traje oscuro con una rosa en la solapa y una camisa clara. Se había puesto corbata y chaleco, los cuales le quedaban asombrosos. Estaba más atractivo que nunca.

Se sintió satisfecho con la reacción que había producido en ella y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar. Cuando llegó abajo saco 2 rosas, una roja y una blanca, y se las dio. Kate les aceptó y las olió.

- Gracias. – le rodeo el cuello y le dio un beso. - ¿Sólo 2? – le dijo insatisfecha.

- Las otras tienen otra finalidad. ¿Sabes cual es tu mayor misterio?

- No, ¿cuál? – le preguntó curiosa.

- Nunca entenderé cómo puedes verte cada vez más sexy y hermosa. – ella le sonrió alagada y le dio un beso.

- Gracias… tú tampoco estás nada mal. – se burló.

- ¿Nada mal? ¿Te preparé todo esto y me dices Nada mal? – le dijo ofendido.

- No te enojes, estaba bromeando. Este traje te queda muy bien. – él hacía puchero, no lo convencía todavía. – Oh, vamos. No seas chiquilín. – Él no cedía. – De acuerdo, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones? – Castle hizo como si pensara mucho.

- Me podrías prometer que en alguna oportunidad usaremos el antifaz. – le dijo con una gran sonrisa y levantándole ambas cejas.

- De acuerdo, te lo prometo. Pero para la próxima te toca usarlo a ti.

- Como usted ordene, detective. – le dio un apasionado beso aunque no duró mucho. – Bien, vamos a comer.

Se acomodaron en la mesa y él se encargó de servir la comida y el champagne que había preparado. Disfrutaron mucho de la cena. Castle había preparado Pasta a la carbonara y estaba muy buena. Cada tanto se daban de comer entre ellos. No hablaron mucho, más que nada se decían que se amaban y se besaban o se tomaban de las manos. Lo más importante era que no se sacaban la mirada de encima, se comían con la vista. De que servían las palabras cuando sus ojos decían todo.

Cuando terminaron de comer levantaron todo. Castle le pidió que buscara lo que le hiciera falta para salir. Ella subió y él se sacó el saco, se arremangó la camisa y lavó todo. Al bajar, estaba todo limpio. Subió él con la excusa de que se había olvidado de algo. Una vez arriba se sacó el chaleco y la corbata, y se abrió los primeros botones de la camisa. Por último, preparó una sorpresa para la vuelta y bajó.

- Todo listo, ¿vamos? – le ofreció el brazo y ella lo tomó.

- Espero que no vayamos en mi auto, llamará mucho la atención.

- No te preocupes, traje el Ferrari. Esta vez, manejo yo.

Kate lo pensó. – Está bien, hoy te lo haz ganado.

Llegaron al club y entraron. Él ya lo conocía pero ella no. Quedó encantada con la música y el lugar.

- ¿Quieres que pida algo o bailamos primero? – le dijo al oído. Kate se dio vuelta y empezó a bailarle mientras lo miraba sensualmente. – Acepto. – la cogió de la cara y le comió la boca mientras la arrastraba a la pista. Una vez que encontraron un lugar empezaron a bailar.

Aquella vez que habían ido de incógnitos a un club, él había podido ver un poco de cómo ella bailaba pero Kate no lo había visto a él porque estaba concentrada en buscar al objetivo de la investigación. Sin embargo, la química fue inmediata, como si toda la vida hubiesen bailado juntos. Sus cuerpos casi no se separaban, es más, se atraían constantemente. Se complementaban uno al otro perfectamente. Mientras bailaban no se sacaban los ojos de encima, frotaban sus cuerpos y se recorrían con las manos. Después de cinco temas sin parar de bailar, ambos estaban agotados. Estaban por abandonar la pista para descansar cuando pusieron un tema lento. Castle iba detrás de ella y al escuchar la canción la tomó del brazo y la atrajo hacia él. Le rodeo la cintura y apoyó su frente en la de ella. Se le acercó lentamente y empezaron a besarse, muy despacio, casi al compás de la música. Estaban tan concentrados el uno en el otro que no se dieron cuenta de que el tema había terminado y ponían uno más movido así que siguieron bailando lento hasta que alguien los empujó y los devolvió a la realidad. Se miraron y se rieron al darse cuenta de la situación.

A pesar de que habían descansado en el tema lento prefirieron buscar algo para tomar. Fueron a la barra y él pidió dos tragos. Se quedaron un rato ahí, tomando los tragos tranquilos. Después Kate le dijo que necesitaba ir al baño así que él aprovechó para ir también. Cuando salió ella todavía estaba haciendo cola, afuera del baño y todavía le quedaba un rato. No la quería dejar sola así que la abrazó por detrás y le hizo compañía mientras esperaba. A Kate nunca le había pasado que su pareja la esperara de esa forma y estaba encantada. Mientras la abrazaba se mecía suavemente como si estuvieran bailando y alternaba entre darle besos en el cuello y susurrarle cosas en el oído.

- No se como aguantan hacer estas colas, tendrían que poner más baños.

- Siempre es lo mismo. De todas maneras, hoy no me quejo. – le acarició el brazo.

- Creo que no les gusta que haga fila contigo.

- No es eso, creo que me tienen envidia. – le susurró.

- ¿Eso fue un alago?

- Que no se te suba. No tiene que ver con quien eres, si no con lo haces. ¿Cuantos hombres ves haciéndole compañía a sus parejas mientras esperan para entrar al baño? – Castle miró y buscó.

- Ninguno.

- Exacto. Más de una quisiera que su pareja hiciera lo mismo.

- Son unos idiotas. Aquí se puede estar muy tranquilo, se puede hablar, la música no está muy fuerte y puedo estar así contigo. – le acarició el cuello con la nariz. – Te amo… - le besó el cuello.

- Yo también te amo… cada vez más. – giró la cabeza para mirarlo y él le dio un beso en la boca.

De a poco, la cola fue avanzando pero a ellos no les importaba. Disfrutaron cada segundo de ese momento tan simple. Cuando Kate entró, él se quedó esperándola afuera. Al principio, las mujeres lo miraban con odio aunque el odio no iba dirigido a él. Tal y como había dicho ella, la mayoría los envidiaba. Después, algunas de las mujeres más lanzadas empezaron a acercársele para tratar de conquistarlo. Cuando Kate salió, estaba rodeado de mujeres pero se lo veía un poco aterrado. Al verla, su cara se iluminó y apartó a todas las mujeres hasta llegar a ella. Se acercó a su oído.

- Te extrañé… sácame de esta.

- No me mires a mí, tú lo provocaste. – se burló ella.

La mujer que estaba a lado de ellos se dirigió a él.

- Si ella te trata mal, yo puedo consolarte cuando quieras.

- Creo que dada las circunstancias… - le provocó él.

Kate sintió que de pronto le hervía la sangre. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, se puso entre Castle y la mujer, y apuntó a la mujer con el dedo amenazadoramente. – Como se te ocurra volver a mirarlo siquiera te juro que no respondo de mis actos.

Castle estaba fascinado con su ataque de celos. Era la primera vez que tenía uno y lo expresaba tan abiertamente. Consideró que lo mejor era salir de ahí. La agarró de la cintura y la levantó del piso para luego llevársela a un lugar más tranquilo.

Kate estaba echa una furia. En cambio, Castle estaba muy contento. La llevó hasta la zona VIP donde había sitios más íntimos para que estuvieran tranquilos y pudieran hablar.

- Tranquilízate, Kate. Sólo fue una broma.

- Te debes sentir muy importante, ¿no?

- Por supuesto… pero no por ellas sino por ti. Es la primera vez que te veo en un ataque de celos.

- No fue un ataque de celos. – no quería dar el brazo a torcer.

- ¿A no? ¿Y como le dices a que casi te peleas con otra mujer porque me ofreció "consuelo"? – Kate no respondió, otra vez sentía como le hervía la sangre. – Bueno, ataque o no ataque, me encanta que me cuides. – la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ella se relajó y finalmente lo abrazó por debajo de la chaqueta. – Vamos, sentémonos. – se sentaron en un sillón que rodeaba una mesa ratona. Él le rodeó los hombros con el brazo.

- Lo siento… es la primera vez que… Si, eran celos. – apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. – Lo siento, no fue tu culpa.

- No tienes que pedirme perdón. Si alguien te hablara así creo que yo también reaccionaría de la misma forma… - se quedó pensando en sus palabras. - ¿La primera vez? ¿Nunca habías tenido celos?

- No así. Sólo contigo, desde que te conozco.

- ¿Incluso cuando estabas con Demming o Josh?

- Si, no lo podía evitar. ¿Tú no tenías celos de ellos, incluso cuando salías con alguien?

- Ahora que lo pienso… sí. Incluso llegué a salir de nuevo con Gina porque no podía manejar lo que sentía cuando te veía con Demming. - Kate se quedó pensativa. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo malo?

- No… es que… ¿recuerdas el día que apareciste con Gina para despedirte?

- Si, como olvidarlo. Yo te había visto besándote con Demming un rato antes y ese fue el detonante para invitar a Gina a Los Hampton, ¿por?

- Porque justo antes de que aparecieras, yo había terminado con él y te iba a decir que quería ir contigo. – Castle se tensó por completo, no lo podía creer. Había estado tan cerca de estar con ella hace 2 años y lo había arruinado por despechado. - ¿Castle? ¿Estás bien? – se separó para mirarlo y él la miró fijo sin mover un músculo. Le acarició la cara.

- Yo…

- Está bien, Castle. Aunque no puedo negarte que fue un golpe muy duro pero es parte del pasado, ahora es lo que cuenta. Ahora estamos juntos, cambia la cara.

- Tienes razón… pero no puedo evitar sentirme un imbécil… lo siento mucho. – su cara era de arrepentimiento puro.

- Disculpa aceptada. – le dijo con una sonrisa. Se sentó encima de él y lo besó. Estuvieron un rato besándose. A pesar de la posición en la que estaban y del corto vestido de ella, sus besos no tenían que ver con el sexo, eran besos de amor, eran esos besos que no se habían dado en todos esos años.

Ya eran casi las 4 de la mañana cuando salieron del VIP. Bailaron algunas pistas más y al cabo de una hora después decidieron que lo mejor sería volver a casa.

Subían en el ascensor. Kate estaba muy cansada después del día que habían tenido, de tanto bailar y de tantas emociones. Castle la abrazó por detrás y se apoyó contra la pared.

- Gracias por aceptar esta salida, nunca había disfrutado bailar con alguien. – le dijo mientras hundía la cabeza en su pelo.

- Yo tampoco, no sabía que bailabas tan bien.

- No bailo tan bien, tuve que poner todo mi empeño para no quedar mal. Valió la pena. – ambos se rieron. Ella se dio vuelta y lo besó apasionadamente. Se besaron durante todo el recorrido del ascensor y hasta llegar a la puerta del departamento. Kate no tenía donde llevar las llaves así que tenía que abrir él. Mientras buscaba las llaves y trataba de abrir la puerta, ella empezó a desabrocharle la camisa mientras le besaba el cuello. Al primer intento de meter la llave en la puerta, las caricias de ella lo excitaban tanto que las manos le temblaban y las llaves se le cayeron.

- Qué mala puntería. – le dijo provocándolo mientras él se agachaba para recogerlas. No aguantó más y mientras se levantaba le acarició las piernas y empezó a subirle un poco el vestido. Cuando llegó a su altura la apretó contra la puerta y le metió la lengua en la boca con ansias de devorarla haciéndole gemir. Mientras, logró abrir la puerta. – Funcionas bien bajo presión. – le dijo con una sonrisa. Empezó a caminar hacia adentro. – A que no me agarras. – Salió corriendo hacia la habitación. Él tiró las llaves en el sillón y corrió tras ella. Cuando la alcanzó estaba en la entrada viendo la sorpresa que le había preparado. Eran las diez rosas que faltaban, o más bien, los pétalos de las diez rosas, esparcidas por toda la habitación y la cama.

- ¿Te gusta? – le dijo al oído mientras la apretaba contra él.

- Mucho… aunque no se quien va limpiar todo después. – le dijo mirándolo por encima de su hombro. Castle se rio por lo bajo.

- Te prometo que después limpio todo.

- ¿Después del postre? – le dijo dándose vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos.

- Después del postre.

- Que bueno, porque estoy muerta de hambre. – apenas terminó la frase él la besó posesivamente y la fue llevando hacia la cama. Mientras caminaban se fueron sacando la ropa. Cuando llegaron la apoyó delicadamente en la cama empezó a besarla empezando por arriba para después bajar lentamente por su cuerpo. Ella gemía, se estremecía y suspiraba encantada con sus caricias. Sin embargo, de un momento a otro, lo agarró y se puso arriba de él.

- Se supone que eres mi postre, así que yo debo comerte a ti, no al revés… Y para que veas que cumplo mis promesas… - se estiró y agarró el antifaz que estaba en la mesa de noche y se lo puso. – Ahora te toca a ti.

Primero empezó muy lentamente, acariciándolo, rozándolo, después empezó a besarlo, primero en la boca, después detrás de las orejas, los lóbulos, el cuello. Bajó a su pecho y empezó a lamerlo. Debido a que no veía sus otros sentidos estaban intensificándose, estaba muy excitado.

- Kate, no creo que aguante mucho… - le dijo jadeando.

En vez de hacerle caso, quiso llevarlo más allá. Tomó su miembro y empezó a subir y bajar con la mano, muy despacio. Castle gemía y cada vez estaba más agitado, y se agarraba de las sábanas tratando de aguantar, era una hermosa tortura, pero tortura al fin.

- Kate… por… favor… - rogó. Ella lo soltó y volvió a besarlo en la boca hasta que se relajara un poco. – Déjame… a mí. – palpó su cuerpo con las manos y logró tumbarla en la cama. Sin ver y usando solo sus manos para guiarse, besó y acarició cada parte de su piel. Cuando vio que llegaba a su entrepierna, con una mano se guio para llegar a su cuello. – Ahora verás lo que se siente. – y antes de que reaccionara la besó mientras usó los dedos para estimarla.

- ¡Rick! – gimió audiblemente y se aferró a él. Siguió jugando, entrando y saliendo de ella muy despacio y cada tanto acariciaba su clítoris haciéndola temblar y casi gritar. – No puedo más… Rick… necesito… - no podía hablar.

Castle finalmente cedió y empezó a besarla en otras partes esperando que se calmara un poco. Después se acomodó y la penetró lentamente haciéndola estremecer. Empezó despacio, sintiendo su excitación, sus jadeos, la forma en que su cuerpo respondía ante él. De a poco aceleró el ritmo, volvía a estar cerca del abismo. En ese momento, Kate volvió a ponerse arriba suyo y tomó el control. Ambos estaban cerca así que se movió rápido y él la ayudaba poniendo las manos en su cadera. Al llegar al clímax, él sintió como se contorsionada encima suyo y gritaba de placer al mismo tiempo que él. Después se recostó sobre él y le dio un beso en el cuello. Se tumbó a su lado y ambos se quedaron boca arriba mientras se calmaban.

Se sacó el antifaz y la vio, acostada mirando al techo. Su pecho subía y bajaba violentamente.

- Nunca he disfrutado tanto de estar ciego. – le dijo mientras se giraba hacia su lado. Kate lo miró, se giró hacia él y lo abrazó. Subió la vista y lo beso.

- Ya somos dos.


End file.
